dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins, also known as the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, are seven powerful demons that represent the seven deadly sins of Judeo-Christian religions; Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Born and empowered by the corrupting energies of Hell, the Sins desire nothing more than the complete moralistic corruption of the pure eternal souls of mankind. To achieve this, the Sins can possess the bodies of other beings and manipulate their base desires to indulge in their most destructive vices; giving the demons more power which they use to further corrupt their hosts and the environment around them. History Originally imprisoned within a gilded box by the Olympian Gods, the Sins were freed when the box was entrusted to Pandora to be given to her intended husband, Prometheus, for protection. When Prometheus refused to take Pandora as his wife, Pandora instead wed his older brother, Epimetheus. Unfortunately, Pandora's curiosity over what was inside the box became intolerable and she begged her husband to open it for her, however, as the pair opened the box, the Seven Deadly Sins were released unto the world along with other sorrows, plagues, misfortunes and great evils. Free, the Sins wreaked chaos and destruction across the ancient world until they were re-captured by the Wizard Shazam over forty years previously and encased in seven mocking stone statues which were placed within the Rock of Eternity. While the Sins themselves remain physically imprisoned within the Rock of Eternity, their power and influence over the world has not waned. Their ability to corrupt mankind into self-destruction is strong enough that many malicious beings and entities (such as the Cult of Trigon and members of the Legions of Hell) seek to use their corrupting powers to empower their forces and further their own schemes in the destruction of mankind. When Lady Blaze kidnapped the wizard from the Rock of Eternity with Black Adam's help while the Marvel Family were contending with Captain Nazi, the Sins were temporarily released. When the Spectre destroyed the Rock of Eternity and killed the Wizard Shazam the Sins were once again released. However, when the Rock was rebuilt the Sins were again captured and imprisoned by the Wizard's champion, Captain Marvel, with the help of other magic-based heroes. Involvement The seven deady sins work as minions for Brother Blood to help raise Trigon. Heroes You battle them to help stop the raising of Trigon. Villains Allies Members Equipment Trivia *While each of her brothers wield the powers of a Sin personified, Raven herself wields the power of Pride but refuses to use it due to her wish to remain uncorrupted. *The Sins are opposed by The Seven Sacred Virtues of Man; Faith, Hope, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Providence and Temperance, who are imprisoned in a similar fashion to the Sins within the Rock of Finality. Gallery File:Sin1.png File:Sin2.png File:Sin3.png File:OblivionBarDemons.jpg File:LustyGirls.jpg See also * Legions of Hell Category:Groups Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Legions of Hell Category:Cult of Trigon